Ink jet printing devices and processes use a multitude of controlled ink discharge nozzles in order to form images on print media. In some devices, automated testing procedures are performed to determine which, if any, of the ink discharge nozzles are failing to operate properly. Such testing procedures are referred to as “drop detection”. Subsequent printing operations can be automatically modified, if needed, in the interest of mage quality once any failed nozzles are identified.
Waste ink is generated during each drop detection procedure. Over the course of numerous such tests, waste ink can accumulate and harden in the form of “stalagmites”. Such stalagmites are typically supported by a waste ink receptacle (i.e., spittoon) and can grow until they interfere with the operation of the drop detection sensors (i.e., drop detectors). Such interference with the drop detectors can lead to false interpretation of massive nozzle failures, automatically rendering the ink jet printing device inoperative until serviced by personnel.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in the interest of addressing the foregoing problems.